Betrayal
by RedDead12
Summary: Hey guys been a while since I wrote something last, I know it's short. Just another random idea :


Red Dead Revolution

My interpretation of John Marstons story he tells to Jack in the game, only this time in his own personal thoughts. (Or what I think he's thinking). Listen to the track Estancia on the red dead redemption CD to get a feel for this vision; I think it fits it well.

Dark, is the first word that comes to my mind, oh well my mind anyway. It was wrong it was so wrong what they had done to me, leaving everything and me behind, the gang betrayed my trust in them

I think at least, I never was a smartass or a want to be, I was the real deal an outlaw I hated the American government, for their reach idealisms and their foolish ways. I found that highly irritating, the world we once lived in was a brutal one but the story I am about to tell you will be even more brutal even more relentless then I could tell anyone. If I did I'd probably have too shoot you just so you didn't blab out what it is I have to say. It was a on a warm summers evening, the boys and me were shooting up some cattle and then harvesting them for meat. It was a hard life but it was straight, learning to hunt took a lot out of you. It was really hard, Bill was always the comedian of the bunch and always the dumb one always making up nonsense about how he took on a whole bunch of government agents back in fort mercer and shot them all in the head with a Winchester on what he described as a brutal and savage act against his own countrymen for a brutal but savage idea, however for me it was different, I wouldn't dare dream of saying I was never part of that gangs escapades but there is always one thing that sticks in my mind is that night we killed that innocent girl, I don't dwell well on guilt and it was my first time

I couldn't of been much older than eighteen, and to be fair it wasn't pretty, but I sure hope it was painless.

Well, it all started off when Dutch and I were talking, we were all sitting around a campfire he had made. It was a hot summer night in tumbleweed, he told us his vision about how he would change America, how he would be the one who would lead us all too victory and he'd be the one who would be president someday, now I'm not saying the man was intelligent but he was a political idealist in the way he spoke I still remember what he said that day to us vaguely. He had told us that what we did today would be downright unholy but it would also have a purpose well in his own mental deliriums I suppose, I thought the man was insane but I kept my mouth shut, I should of shot him there and then the rat bastard. I was quickly reminded by the other members of the gang by there own stares of intimidation that they would not take very kindly to me objecting on this one, robbing a bank was about as mad as you could get, he used the money to spend on whores and cheap booze to smother his own guilt. I couldn't understand such madness, but I adhered to his teachings and I stupidly made the wrong choices. It was getting later around the campfire, we had all finished up eating and decided to rob this bank in Armadillo of all places. Armadillo in those days when I was a boy was a massive profit making town, bankers and businesses were booming. I smiled and thought this was going to be easy.

It was going to be easy I could feel the excitement, a foolish kind of excitement. Dutch looked towards us all as we rode into town and said well boys I think it's time we paid a little visit too the financial advisor of this town and gave him a beat down. We all sneered loudly, Bill looked like he was about to shoot someone and he did, nailed the poor bastard right between the eyes, I saw the blood come out of his head, there was massive panic and people ran everywhere, we started shooting violently at the crowd out guns came out and we began shooting like crazy, bullets whizzing left and right, blood everywhere. A tear ran down my eye, of what I was witnessing but I kept my eyes focused on them. Smiling I put my cattleman back into it's holster, Dutch in his hat tipped it towards me and I understood. I looked around me looking at the blood on the floor, I smiled again and looked down at the ground, Bill looked at what I done and punched me hard on my arm, we carried on running towards the bank, we made quick work of the bank staff inside, I shot them all full of holes and went into the cell were all the dollar notes were, I grabbed what I could and came out. But we were surrounded by lawmen, Dutch looked ahead at our situation and smiled, he had a girl in his arms with his mauser pistol aimed at her head, he looked at the girl must have been in her early twenties and then the lawman called out. Dutch Van Der Linde you are under arrest, under the United States law. Dutch smiled and looked at him, he then pushed his finger down on the trigger and shot the girl in the head, I sort of cringed, but I kept on looking ahead, the sheriffs and the lawman started firing into the bank, we all quickly made our exit. I ran for the back entrance of the shops past the wagon and nicked a horse, the rest of the gang followed up behind me, but Dutch looked at me with a look I'll never forget, he started firing at me wildly, he betrayed me. I managed to avoid getting shot as I jumped off the horse and onto the ground, one of the bullets did graze my arm and I bled out. I nearly died because of the amount of blood I had lost, luckily one of the doctors looked me over and mistakenly took me in has a inhabitant of Armadillo, I woke up and found myself in agony.

I ask myself a lot of questions of why Dutch had did that too me, whether I was too cowardly or questioned him too much I don't know but I'll tell you one thing, the man will pay and he will pay dearly for his betrayal, and I promise I will have my revenge.

John Marston


End file.
